From School To Battle
by KyleFr00
Summary: Sarah has just turned 15, when she gets an unexpected surprise, she's a mutant and she is going to Charles Xavier's school for gifted children. Suddenly the evil Magneto's plan affect the school and her new way of life. Will she be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Kyle's Story

**Hiya, so this is my first fanfic, please review to let me know what you think.**

**I own nothing.**

**See you at the bottom ;-)**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Sarah," Mum said to me whilst I was getting out of bed.

I groan, it was only 8 am for gods sake and it's a Saturday.

"Aren't you excited? I thought you loved your birthday" Mum said, sounding a little surprised.

"Not at 8 Am on a Saturday " I exclaim.

"Come on, don't be a baby, get up and get dressed. You have a big, big day ahead of you." Mum, said rather commandingly.

Mum left the room singing to herself; she has been different since dad died, more cheerful than she used to be, it may sound sick that she's happy her husband is dead, but it is understandable considering what he did to her. Dad was abusive, especially when he got drunk. I can't count the amount of times I found Mum crumpled up in agony on the kitchen floor after a vicious beating. One time I found her lying in a pool of blood, I was so scared, I thought she was dead, but remarkably it wasn't serious.

When I got dressed, I went to the bathroom for a long, hot shower. Mum yelled for me to come downstairs for a special surprise, just as I was about to get in the shower. If she was up here, she would have received a very angry death glare.

I went down stairs to find and presents and a strange man that I had never seen before in a wheel chair. The man introduced himself as Charles Xavier and he was the principal of a school for gifted children.

"What do you mean by 'gifted children'?" I ask, perplexed.

"He means mutants Sarah," Mum answered before the professor could.

"Mutants," I exclaim. " I am not a mutant; I am just a girl!"

"You are mutant, just like your mother is." My eyes widen at this new piece of information. Then I realise that the voice was in my head and not coming from anyone in the room.

The professor explains to me that he has ability to control minds.

I turn to mum and ask, "What's your ability?" I look at her for an answer and then she walked towards me, but she didn't walk around the kitchen table instead she went straight through it!

I look at her in shock. " I think that explains my ability." She said laughing. "Now Sarah, I don't know your ability, but I do know that you will love it." She says smiling.

**Later that day**

I went to bed early that night because I was overwhelmed by what happened today. I was going to a new school and I just found out I was a mutant. _I wonder what my ability will be_, I wonder to myself before finally falling asleep.

In the morning when I woke up, I noticed that everything looked different, I was a lot smaller and everything seemed to be in black and white. I walk over to the mirror and I yelped at what I saw.

I was a dog! It is like some messed up version of Brother Bear.

So this is my ability, I am able to change into what ever animal I wanted. I thought of being a tiger and I was, I tried again with a parrot and I turned into a parrot. I thought about being human and I changed back into being me.

I went downstairs to find mum at the computer, researching the professors school.

"I really am a Mutant,! It's true!" I cry out.

"I told you so," Mum says smugly. "Now show me your talent."

I thought about being a monkey and I saw my mum smile as I changed, I then thought about being a cat and then I thought about being me. I can change into whatever animal I want.

Me and mum began talking about the school and how I will be leaving tomorrow. I went upstairs to pack my things, so that I wouldn't be in a hurry later.

I came back downstairs an hour later, exhausted from packing. I found my mum making tea in the kitchen, she hands me a cup and sits down next to me, sipping her tea. "So, how are you doing kid, with all this information it must be quite a shock?"

"A- I am not a kid okay, I just turned 15 and B- I am so excited, I can't wait to meet other people like me."

"You'll always be a kid to me," Mum says lovingly .

"Aw Mum," I say hugging her. "I'm gonna go to bed, it's a big day tomorrow."

"Good night sweetie."

I honestly don't know how I'm going to sleep at all tonight, I'm just too excited.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope you all enjoyed please review and let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thanks to **_**shejams**_** for reviewing.**

**By the way Sarah's mother is not Kitty, and her father is no-one important.**

**See you at the bottom **

It was hard to get to sleep that night because I was so excited about going to my new school.

It was one of those nights where you know you should sleep, but no matter how hard you try you just can't. Instead I was thinking about what to wear for my first day, would jeans and a t-shirt be out of place? The building looked so grand, and I just wanted to fit in.

I finally managed to fall asleep and began to dream about what the school will be like and if anyone would have abilities similar to my own. I wondered if I would make any friends at the new school or would I be treated like a freak.

**The Next Day**

I was awoken to the sound of my mother saying I had another 'big, big day ahead of me.' When I felt awake enough I got up and went and a nice, long shower. Afterwards, I went downstairs and Mum started following me around, it was kind of creepy.

"Mum I'm just going to a new school, it's not like I'm dying," I say, rather annoyed.

"I know that, it's just that I'm so proud of you," she gushed, hugging me.

"The only thing I'm not happy about is that I don't get to see you until the holidays," I say, sadly.

"Don't worry, the time will fly by," she says, reassuring me.

I hug her again, "I love you"

"I love you too sweetie," She says softly. "Now go upstairs and get your bags, we have to go soon." She lets me go and points to the stairs, "Now."

I go get my bags and come back downstairs and walked out to the car, once the bags we set off for the school.

**Later That Day**

We were pulling up to the driveway when I saw the huge mansion.

"Are you definitely sure that this is the school," I ask.

"Positive," she says.

"Whoa," I exclaim.

We got out of the car and got my bags and began walking to the front doors, to find the professor waiting to greet us."Welcome to our school, Sarah." The professor says welcomingly. "I'm sure you will feel right at home here."

"I think that it is awesome"

"It is rather nice isn't it?" He says, laughing slightly. "I hear you found out what your ability is."

"Yeah, I can change into whatever animal I want," I say proudly.

"Ahhh, so you're a shifter."

"Well I better get going," Mum says. "Call me when you get settled."

"Don't worry Mum, I will. Bye"

"Just leave your bags there, they will be taken to your room later." The Professor says.

"So where do we start?" I ask.

"First, I'll take you to my office where I will get you your books and your timetable."

He leads me to an elevator then through a series of corridors until we reached a large oak door. He opened it and let me inside. He gave me timetable. I had six classes a day and had the weekend to do whatever I wanted. I sigh in relief at that. He then handed me a box filled with books.

"Now lets go get you to your room," The professor says.

"Professor, is there a school uniform we have to wear?"

"No, you can wear whatever you want." He answered. "Ahh, here we are, this is your room."

"Your room is a normal room, so don't expect anything big," He says.

"OK," I answered.

The Professor opened the door and I gasped in shock. The room was huge and I had a king size bed.

"It's beautiful," I whisper.

The Professor didn't hear me and began moving down the hall. I quickly set the box of books in the room and ran after him. He took me to the kitchen where I met Bobby and Rogue. As soon as me and Rogue started talking we knew we would be great friends.

Rogue told me about her ability - she was able borrow someone else's power whilst touching them. I then told her about how I was able to shift into different animals.

"Sarah, this is Bobby or 'Iceman' She introduced.

We shook hands but when I pulled my hand away, I notice a sphere of ice I the palm.

"I can do a lot more than that," he says proudly.

They begin to tell me all about the school and the rules. "No using abilities during class time" Rogue says. "This is the most important rule of all."

"Well I don't think I would need to shift in class, by the way can I ask you for a favour?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Rogue says

"Can you show me where my first class is?"

**And that's Chapter 2.**

**Review to let me know what you thought.**.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story, it means a lot.**

**I own nothing**

**See you at the bottom.**

I fell asleep early that night, exhausted after the long tour I had. The Professor let Rogue take me on the rest of the tour; she showed me her room, the basketball court, the staff room and even a swimming pool.

**The Next Morning**

Me and Rogue were wandering the school grounds before class started. We found a bench and sat down. There were a few other students, sitting in the grass, enjoying the morning sun.

"So you can change into animals?" Rogue asks.

"Yeah, I'll show you." I got up and walked over to a small bush. I bent down and thought about being a fox, and in a few seconds that's what I was. I came out of the bush and Rogue looked at me in awe.

"Cool," she says.

I heard footsteps coming towards me from behind and before I could stop them, I was lifted up into the air. I yelped and squirmed, trying to escape the person's grasp.

Rogue stood up and began yelling at the person to let me go.

"Why do you care? It's just a fox and besides we need a fox for science."

I was puzzled as to why they would need a fox, and I froze in shock. They want to cut me up!

I bit the student's hand, and he quickly let me go, I ran into the bush and changed back into me. I came out of the bush and he gasped.

"You're human?" He says.

"Yes and you are not taking me anywhere near a science lab." I say angrily.

He didn't hang around after that, he mumbled a quick apology and disappeared into thin air.

"Sorry about that," Rogue says. "They've been looking for a fox for weeks now."

"Well I am not changing into a fox until they find one."

A small group of people catch my eye, they're laughing and seem to be having a lot of fun.

"Who's that?" I ask, pointing to the boy at the front of the group.

"That's Tyler Evans," She answered. "He's a shifter too, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I answer innocently.

"Okay, whatever. Come on It's time for class."

We went inside and found the door labelled maths. The teacher arrived a couple minutes later and let us in the classroom. Everyone went to their seat, but I stood at the front of the room awkwardly.

The teacher, came over to me. She had white hair and a friendly face and I could tell I would like her class. "Now everyone, we have a new student joining us. So be nice. Sarah you can sit over there beside Tyler. And by the way just call me Storm."

"Ok." I walk over to my seat and sit down.

Storm began writing up question, but I wasn't paying attention. " I heard you were a shifter," I say quietly.

"Yeah, I can change into birds," He answers.

"Cool, that's kind of like mine except I can change into whatever animal I want," I say proudly.

"Okay, cool," he says.

"Sarah, do you know the answer?" Storm asks.

"Um, sorry. I don't know."

"It's okay. Just pay a little more attention next time." She moves on and asks someone else, whilst I look down in total embarrassment.

When the bell finally goes for break time I leap from my seat and leave the room as quickly as I can.

I don't see Rogue again until lunchtime.

"So how's your first day going?" she asks sliding into the seat across from me.

"It's been fine." I answer.

"So how do you like Professor Storm?"

"She seems nice."

"Yeah, she's everyones favourite."

We talk right up until the end of lunch when Rogue says, "Come on, lets get to class. We have English next."

**Ok so this chapter is a little shorter.**

**Please review to let me know what ya thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Tragically I do not own these characters.**

I was glad that the weekend had finally arrived; at last, I could lie in. During the course of the week, I had met the rest of the teachers at the school. Logan teaches P.E. along with Scott, who always wears these really cool sunglasses, I still do not know why. Storm teaches maths, Jean Grey teaches English and a little bit of science, and the Professor teaches a thing called Mutant Studies.

Once I got dressed, I headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast. "Hi Rogue." I say, putting the bread into the toaster.

"Hi Sarah," She replied, as she sat down at the table.

I opened the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice and poured

myself a glass.

"So how has your first week been," Rogue asks.

"It was okay," I reply, staring at the toaster waiting for it to pop.

The toaster finally popped, I grabbed it and took a huge bite, sitting down at the table beside rogue.

"So when did you first realise that you were a mutant?" I ask.

"The first time I kissed a boy," she answers.

_Flashback 2 years ago_

_Rogue POV_

"_I had a great time tonight," I say, smiling._

"_Yeah me too, so I guess this is where we say goodnight," He says looking up at my house._

"_Guess so." He leaned in towards me and kissed me._

_Before I could say anything he fell to the ground. He wasn't reacting to anything I said or did so I called the ambulance. The doctors told me that he had went into a coma, and they weren't sure what caused it._

_End Flashback_

"Later that night there when I got home I began packing, I was freaking out and decided to run away in case word got around that I caused his coma. I only made it to the train station when a man stopped me. It was Professor Logan, he told me it wasn't my fault and he told me I was a mutant. I've been here ever since.

"So what happened to the boy," I ask.

"Lying in a hospital bed in Houston. He's still in a coma." She replies, looking down at her cereal. "So onto a more pleasant subject, what are you doing today?"

"I think I'm going to do a little exploring, figure out where everything is." I say, taking another bite of my toast. "What about you, what are you doing today?"

"I have a date with Bobby, an all day romantic picnic."

"I didn't know you two were going out," I say, puzzled.

"Yeah, we've been going out for about a year now. Anyway, see you tomorrow," She says leaving the kitchen.

Once I finished my breakfast I left the kitchen and began exploring.

I must have went through a thousand corridors before I finally found an elevator that I thought would lead me downstairs, I step inside and push the down button and the elevator immediately starts moving down. When the doors open, I am confused. I am in a totally new part of the school. The corridor was completely white and at the end of it there was a round, glass door with a big red X on it.

I walked towards the door and it opened automatically. I went inside and I could feel my jaw drop in complete and utter shock, right there in front of me was a stealth jet.

"What the hell!?" I say quietly, in fear that someone may here me. For all I know they could be highly trained assassins, or secret agents. I went to the door to leave the room when heard voices coming down the hall.

Crap_._

I turn around and look around the room to see if there is anywhere to hide. There was nothing except the jet, so I quickly ran up the ramp. I took a peak out the window to see who was coming. I gasp, Jean and Storm were walking toward the jet. Again I look around to see if there was anywhere to hide. Again there was nothing. I began to panic when I could clearly make out their conversation, and knew that I was running out of time.

"So we just go in and take this mutant for questioning about Magneto's plan," Jean asked.

"Yup, that's what the Professor said." Wow, I guess the teachers here are secret agents or something. And who is Magneto?

When I heard their footsteps on the ramp, I quickly morphed into a fly, so that they wouldn't see me. And just to note, it's so weird being a fly, you have like two hundred eyes. I tried to fly towards the ramp and make my escape, but by the time I got there it had been closed.

Storm started the jet and I could feel it rise up, I peaked out the window and noticed that the jet was rising from where the basketball court was.

"Storm are you sure that we are the only people in this jet," Jean asked, looking around the jet.

"Yes, why?" Storm asked, puzzled.

Jean looked up at where I was, got up and walked over to me and picked me up and held me in her hand. "Because, I don't think we are alone."

**So that is Chapter 4.**

**Review to let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5, enjoy.**

**I do not own these characters.**

* * *

I flew out of her hand and landed on the floor of the jet, and changed back into myself.

"What are you doing here?" Jean asks.

"I was doing a little exploring and I thought I found an elevator that would take me downstairs, but instead I ended up in the room with the jet. And when I heard you coming down the hall, I panicked and hid on the jet and when I tried to leave Storm had already pulled up the ramp." I explain, wondering if I was in trouble.

Jean turned to Storm and asked, "Should we take her with us?"

"No, this is too dangerous for her. I'll turn around and drop her off."

A few minutes later I was back at the school and Jean, Storm and the jet were gone. I went in search of the Professor hoping he could explain to me what is going on around here. I found him in his office, he looked busy with paperwork of some kind.

"Sarah you look troubled."

Nervously I replied. "um Professor, can I ask you a question?"

He looks up from his work and says," Yes, go ahead." He points to the seat opposite his desk indicating for me to sit down.

"When I was exploring the school, I came across an underground base, with a jet in it, and I was just wondering why they're there."

"That's because your teachers aren't just teachers; they are an organisation of mutants who protect the world from it's enemies. They are known as the X-Men,"

"So who are our enemies?" I ask, puzzled.

"Well currently our main concern is Magneto."

"Who's Magneto?" I ask, remembering that name from the jet.

"Magneto is a mutant who can create energy fields and control anything made of metal," he explained.

We talked for a bit longer, until he sent me on my way, as he was busy.

I headed in the direction of the kitchen to get some lunch. I began making a sandwich when Rogue and Bobby walked in hand in hand.

"Hey Sarah," Rogue says, "How was your day?"

I debated whether or not to tell her about the jet and the underground base, but decided against it. The Professor hadn't told me I could tell anyone.

"It was okay." I answer, "got a bit lost for a while."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. When I first came here, I couldn't find anything for a month." She says, laughing a little.

We talked for a little longer, but I could tell that she wanted some privacy so I left the kitchen and headed outside. I headed towards the woods, wanting to clear my head. I quickly morphed into a wolf and began running through the forest. _Being a wolf is quite awesome_, I think to myself.

I saw a deer and immediately went into stealth mode. I know I'm human and I would never kill an animal, but it was instinct. I jumped up on to a boulder and was about to pounce when the deer's ears pricked up. It must have heard something that spooked it. Before I could pounce it ran away.

It was getting dark so I headed back to the school. I went inside and everyone screamed. I forgot to change back into myself. There wasn't time to morph back into myself so I ran.

A group of students chased after me. I was going as fast as I could, but I couldn't lose them. I heard the click of a lighter and I could feel the heat of the fire behind me. I kept running. I then felt a sharp burning sensation on my back leg, but knew that if I stopped I would be dead, so I pushed through the pain and kept running.

Suddenly one of them appeared out of nowhere and hit me in the head with a large stick. In the end the pain was too much and I collapsed to the ground. They began circling me and started hitting and kicking me. The boy with the lighter was coming near me as if he was going to burn me again, but before he could I bit his hand and he dropped the lighter.

I bit someone else in the leg and he fell to the ground, crying in pain.

One of them was strong enough to pick me up and then whoever it was threw me against the wall. It felt as if every bone in my body had just snapped. I couldn't get up. I couldn't call for help and my vision was starting to blur. I felt someone kick me in the stomach and then I could slightly make out the boy with the stick, but before I could stop him, he hit me again and my whole world went dark.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 5, review to let me know what you thought please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

**Logan POV**

* * *

I ran out of my room when I heard everyone scream. I ran through an endless amount of corridors, until I finally reached the stairs, I practically jumped down the stairs and ran outside and saw a group of students gathered around something.

I edge closer to see that they are hitting it and then a rather large boy, whose name I can't remember picks it up and throws it against a wall. From my angle it looks like a wolf, but that can't be right. Can it?

"What are you doing?" I yell out.

"This wolf was attacking students," John said.

"John put the lighter away." I say, as I move towards the wolf when it suddenly changes size and shape and becomes the new girl Sarah, who is in my P.E. class.

She had a burned leg, her face was black and blue all over, her neck was bruised all over. Her side was red with blood and a large pool was beginning to form around her.

Scott had also heard the commotion and came running down the hall. All I can say to him is, "We need to get her to the hospital."

**Sarah POV**

I woke up with a start and sat up, immediately regretting it when I felt a sharp stinging sensation run up my side.

I looked around the unfamiliar room and saw Rogue was asleep in a chair beside me. She must have heard me because she sat up.

"Don't you dare do that to me again." She says sternly.

Where am I?" I ask groggily.

"Your in the school hospital," She answered. "Jean has been taking care of you. Honestly it's a miracle you are still alive." She says hugging me.

"Ow, still a little sore." I say.

"Woops sorry," she says pulling away.

"So Jean and Storm are back?" I ask.

"Yes they've been back for a day now."

"So how long have I been out of it?"

"Two days."

The door opened and all the teachers came walking in, even the professor.

"Look who has finally joined the land of the living," Logan says, smiling.

"What happened?" Storm asks.

"Well, I decided I wanted to go for a run in the forest and I changed into a wolf. When it started to get dark I came back to the school. I walked inside, but forgot to change back into me and that gang of students did the rest." I explain.

"One of them said you were attacking students." Logan says.

"That was when I was being attacked, I bit a boy in the hand when he tried to burn me and then I bit someone else in the leg. So it was all in self defense."

"Okay, we will go talk to the boys again," the Professor says, wheeling himself out of the room.

The rest of teachers were about to leave when I said, "Storm, Jean can I speak with you alone for a moment?"

Rogue quickly leaves the room while Storm and Jean sit down on the two chairs beside the bed.

"What is it Sarah?" Storm asks, worry evident in her voice.

"Do you know what Magneto's plan is?"

"No, not yet, but we're getting close." Jean says.

"I can help you when I'm better, I know how to fight using my ability."

"You're too young," Storm says.

"I'll show you," I say determined, to prove them wrong.

"I stood up slowly and change into a lioness. I limp over to the fake skeleton and began to rip it apart. Then I changed back into myself and said, "Well."

"No," they both say and point to the bed.

I reluctantly head back to the bed and get back under the covers.

"Now rest." Storm says.

They stay for about a minute then they leave, closing the door quietly.

I hear voices coming from the other side of the door. I quickly change into a fly and head over to the key hole and begin to listen.

"For what Magneto has planned, we may need her." Jean says.

"She's just a student."

"I know ," Jean says, obviously frustrated. "But we need all the help we can get."

* * *

**So that is Chapter 6**

**Review to let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this is chapter 7, I own nothing**

* * *

Weeks passed and I healed, classes went on as normal but unexpectedly, the professor called all of the students for a special assembly

"Now I know some of you have been wondering about Magneto and what his plan is." , he began

As soon as he said that all the students became quiet. It was like some one pressed a giant mute button.

"well Magneto's plan is to take all of the mutants abilities in New York and use them to destroy normal humans." , he said

A few people gasped, some started whispering .

"Dose this mean he'll come to the school?" , a boy in the back asked

"I'm afraid so." , he replied , "which means we'll need help to fight back."

"I don't really want to ask this but does any one here want to help the teachers defend the school." , he asked

I stood up, "I would like to help." I said

Suddenly everyone turned their attention to me like and hated it. I felt so uncomfortable but I felt better when Rogue stood up. So did Bobby and John and Kitty. Slowly half of the school stood up.

"Thank you." , he said with a mixture of emotions in his voice. Relief, happiness and even a bit of sadness

"Now, everyone else go to class." , the professor said

Half the class got up and left the room.

"Now, Magneto has made humans believe that he is a human as well. He has told the president about our school but told them we are preparing for a war. He told the president that if he can take us down but not kill us he will be able to make us human." , The Professor explained, "This means that they will be sending in humans to get us."

"You will meet with Professor Logan at sixth period to start basic training." he said

"You may go now."

**LUNCH TIME**

We sat down in the kitchen after coming back from English

"What do you think training will be like?" I asked while making a sandwich

"Don't know but we will soon find out."

**SIXTH PERIOD **

We left History and walked outside.

Logan had the place set up like an assault course. I didn't know I was joining the army! There was fires and barbwire and a climbing wall and a dummy at the end with a plastic machine gun in its arms.

Logan first shown us basic doges and attacks. Then he told us to use are abilities to get through the assault course.

"right, let me see um… Sarah you can go first."

I walked to the entrance of the assault course and first I had to crawl under barbed wire.

"right go!

I change into a hare and ran under the barbed wire then I changed Into a fish for the small river he set up then there was the climbing frame so I changed into a monkey and got over it in a second. Once I got to the top I saw there was no way to get down so I changed into a bird and flew to the bottom of the wall. At last all that was in the way of the exit was a dummy I changed into a tiger and got low to the ground. What I didn't expect happened the dummy came to life and started shooting plastic darts at me I dodged the darts at the last second I dived at the dummy but it threw me off. I did get the gun out of its hand though. It charged at me but dodged I caught it off guard and ripped it leg off I got on top of it and ripped its head off. I changed back into my self and ran through the finish line.

Even Logan looked surprised

"That was very good Sarah I think you broke the record. Alright kitty your up next"

**Dinner time**

I sat down with Rogue at the table and we shared a pizza

"What did you think about training." , I asked

"I thought it was awesome!" she replied , "I didn't like the climbing wall though."

"I thought I sucked at it." I said honestly

"You were the best out there!" ,she said

After that we just talked about classes and other random stuff

We left the kitchen at 8 o'clock but she went with Bobby

I couldn't think of anything better to do so I went upstairs to my room to watch TV. I put my pyjamas I slipped under the covers of my bed and started flicking through the channels I flicked to the news and was about to flick until they started talking about how many people have gone missing in New York._ It's already starting. _I thought to myself. They started showing pictures of the people who have gone missing they said a name that got my full attention I sat up and there was no doubt about the picture of a woman. I got out of bed and walked over to the TV. The picture was of my mother.

* * *

**So that was chapter seven I know its shorter but please review and tell me what you thought**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Apologies for not updating quicker, but I've been up to my neck in homework since school started. Enjoy.****  
**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

* * *

I ran out my room and back to the kitchen.

"Please!", I yelled , "Please help her!"

Storm came up to me, "Calm down calm down. Take a few breaths and tell me what's wrong."

I did what she said and took a few breaths to calm myself down.

"Magneto has my mom. Please, you have to help me save her!" I yelled

"We will, we will but first you have to train."

At that moment I burst out in tears

"Train…you want me to tr…train while my m…mom could die!"

"Yes. it's the only way to keep you alive as well." , Storm said

"I d…don't care about my life if my mom is in danger!" I said

"You don't know what you're saying." she said

"I already lost o…one parent and I'm not g…going to lose another one. And with that I stormed off

I ran out side and changed into a wolf. I ran into the forest .

_They won't help my mum until she is dead. If they wont help her I will._

I ran laps around the school deciding what to do I changed into my self and went back into the school half an hour later.

I went to the elevator and hit the button to go down. I walked out into the white hall and changed into a mouse. I ran down the corridor until I heard voices. I went into the room it was all the teachers gathered around the

Room.

"We have discovered were Magneto's secret lair is." Storm said

"Its location is on the edge of New York on an island out to sea"

I saw the map of the island and knew exactly where it was we drove past it on the way to the school.

I ran out the room and changed into myself again. I started packing my things when I heard an explosion at the front of the house.

I peaked my head around the front of the door and saw a flash bang grenade come down the corridor. I closed my door before it went off and closed my eyes. After it went off I heard voices of soldiers giving orders. The voices were right out side my door. I changed into a moth and flew to the top of the roof, as if I was headed towards the light bulb.

My door was kicked in and soldiers ran in pointing their machine guns in all directions.

I noticed the guns were filled with darts instead of bullets

The captain gave the all clear and they ran to the room across the hall

I flew to the ground and changed into a lion. I snuck up to one of the guards and bit him in the side he fell to the ground in shock, but not dead.

The other two were easy I just made one of them shoot the other and then I bit the other's leg off.

I didn't notice the captain until he snuck up behind me.

He took his knife out and was about to stab me. I turned around and saw

him standing with a blade in his neck the blade went back into his neck and disappeared. The captain fell to the ground dead. Behind him stood an angry Logan.

"Are you alright Sarah?" he asked

I nodded .

"Ok. You go to the secret tunnel with everyone else."

I nodded and ran down stairs. I changed into a bird and flew down the corridor.

A soldier saw me and shot at me, darts flew over my head.

I landed and changed into a mouse and ran through my secret way down stairs. It was like a cave but made of wood. It sloped down like a hill and there was a mouse-hole at the end I went to the hole and peaked out.

There were eight guards blocking the exit.

I saw Rogue sneak up to one and tap him on the neck and he fell to the ground unconscious. She dragged him back and hid him behind a potted plant.

I turned into a wolf and tackled the second guard. I bit him in the throat and he was dead.

One was about to shoot me, in fact he pulled the trigger but he froze with the dart that just came out the gun

Bobby was stood behind me.

I ran and took two guards down at once one was on fire and the rest ran away.

We ran to the exit and saw a whole bunch of students trying to open the secret entrance. Kitty walked through it to examine it from the other side

I went to the front of the line and hit the wall once and it popped open.

"C'mon!" I yelled and dived through the hole.

I ran down the tunnel with a line of students running behind me.

We made to the exit and ran through the forest and came to a small area of abandoned caravans.

We made camp there for the night.

**MORNING**

I got up early that morning to try to catch my bearings.

I changed into a bird and flew up to the top of the trees.

I saw that we were close to the edge of the island. And far away from the mansion. I was close to liberty island. I made my way back to the island and stared looking for Rogue.

"Can you look after everyone while I'm gone?" , I asked

"Were are you going."

"I'm going after my mum."

* * *

**And that is chapter 8. Will update soon.**


End file.
